Kristoff Vernard (Watcher Datafile)
KRISTOFF Kristoff Vernard public After regaining the Latverian throne from Zorba, Doctor Doom took the orphaned Kristoff under his care and had him raised in the royal palace. He then adopted him and made him his heir. He has since been both an ally and enemy of the Fantastic Four. When Doom seemingly died at the hands of the Fantastic Four, one of Doom's failsafe plans was set in motion. His Doombots implanted Doom's memories into Kristoff. This caused Kristoff to believe that he was Doctor Doom. When Doom returned, Kristoff believed him an imposter and put Doom vs Doom. Eventually, Kristoff's identity was returned. After the death of Onslaught and the Heroes Reborn era, Kristoff disappeared. He secretly began searching for ways to take control of Latveria. He created his own limited-use time machine and began his plot, first pitting Namor against his father long enough for Kristoff to sneak into Castle Doom and teach himself the sorcery Doom never taught him. Dabbling in the Black Arts without a mentor caused damage to his sanity. It is later revealed that he manufactured the Venom Bomb in an attempt to get Doom incarcerated and replace him as despot. After Norman Osborn released him he plotted to recruit the FF to assassinate Doom. Kristoff believed that the members of his surrogate family had abandoned him and attacked them when they declined to help him. Kristoff eventually realized that the Fantastic Four truly cared for him, but still chose to go alone in his mad plan to destroy Doctor Doom and supplant him on Latveria's throne. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Heir of Doctor Doom, Implanted Memories, Ursurp the Latverian Throne Power Sets DOOM ARMOR Cybernetic Senses D6, Energy Blast D10, Flight D6, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Impervious Force Field. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma. SFX: Multipower. Add more than one Doom Armor power die to a pool. Step back each Doom Armor power die in that pool once for each die beyond the first. SFX: Versatile. Split any Doom Armor trait into two dice at -1 step, or three dice at -2 steps. Limit: Feedback. Step up or add D6 to the Doom Pool and either step up stress from electricity or shutdown Doom Armor. SON OF DOOM Enhanced Intellect D8, Adept Sorcery D8, Psychic Resistance D8 SFX: Always Prepared. Spend a doom die to step up a Tech Master stunt or resource and recover mental or emotional stress. Limit: Easily Offended. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die to step up emotional stress from opponents that offend or otherwise anger Kristoff. Limit: The Extent of Sorcery. In any pool containing Sorcery, you may not cause physical stress with your effect die. Specialties Business Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Medical Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Mystic Master D10, Politics Expert D8, Science Expert D8, Tech Master D10 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Latverian Characters Category: Latverian Government Category: Latverian Underground Category: Doom's Minions Category: Fantastic Four